Attention
by Krisember88
Summary: One calm morning turns crazy for Daiki Aomine when he gets a surprise in his sink. This one thing turns into a tale for the Ace of the Generation Of Miracles. Things fly from messy houses, to Kise at a restaurant.


Third Person: P.O.V

Alone in a house, sleeping peacefully is a dark blue haired boy. Yes sleeping in this tall cold blue house is Aomine Daiki the ace of Too and previously Teiko. The young man lays in his messed up jumbled sheets breathing deeply as a grin forms on his face, he must be having a pleasant dream.

Daiki: P.O.V

My blue eyes open as a long yawn escapes me. My eyes drift away from my gray blanket, soon they find my closet door shut unlike the previous night. _Did Satsuki come?_ I question myself. "Huh." Now I'm walking on the wooden floor of my bedroom, leaving my room, in the hallway, down the stairs, entering the kitchen for a meal and then I freeze.

"Heck" I mutter as my blue eyes widen. My left hand grabs my cell phone from my coffee table while my eyes stay put. Using speed dial I call my childhood friend, Satsuki.

"Hello" her to cheerful voice escapes from the device I hold next to my ear.

"Did you come here this morning?" I question, no stupid remark, my reason for skipping it is because of the surprise I've found laying in my kitchen sink. Slowly I leave the doorway, with light gentle feet I approach my sink. With my right hand I reach into the sink and grasp the orange fluffy blanket with gentle fingers.

"No, why?" Satsuki's voice escapes from my phone startling me. Quickly I drop the corner of the blanket, letting out a big breath of air that I'd been holding I clip end call on my phone before putting all my focus on the sink.

"Daiki" my voice is just a mutter for I don't know if there is something within the blanket that somehow got within my sink. _This had to happen_ my mind says _right after the winter playoff as well._ Sucking in a deep breath I grab the corner again and pull hard. The blanket flips over to reveal a scary sight. "Holly crap!" I yell before dashing up my stairs back to my room.

Slam! Goes my bedroom door as I breath deeply. My eyes still wide from the sight of what's within the skin. "How the hell is this possible?" My voice is low, almost a whisper from fear of what's within my kitchen sink.

Ryota: P.O.V (1 hour before)

"Kurokocchi why?" My whine come out just like I planned, the light blue haired boy still stands across from me looking unamused at his taller red and black haired friend. "Kagamicchi" I then say. Said basketball player's eyes meet mine "why do you eat so much, you'll get fat" his red eyes widen.

Spitting out his rice he looks at me like I'm crazy. "Get fat!?" He questions with a yell.

"Kagami-Kun, we are in public, please don't scream" light blue eyes meet red as both of the Seirin players look into eachothers eyes, I cue.

"So kawaii! Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi, you to would make such a kawaii…." I'm cut off by the green haired shooting guard of Shutoku sitting down beside me on the red booth couch.

"Nandayo" is all that comes from his mouth as he glares over at the other two players.

"So mean Midorimacchi" my whine gets a glare from his emerald green eyes. "What going to push up your glasses again?" My question is proven to be answered as Shintaro pushes up his glasses.

"Kise, getting your name on a kick list isn't wise" my golden eyes widen at his statement. _Oh he's talking about what happened to Akashicchi._ A guilty laugh escapes my mouth gaining the attention of the other three at our table.

"Well we're here for breakfast so let's enjoy the meal" my voice become high pitched at the end. Taiga shrugs before continuing eating his dinner like breakfast. "Wonder how the others are?" I question without knowing.

"Nandayo" my eyes widen.

Daiki: P.O.V

 _What the heck do I do?!_ The question screams at me while my stomach groans in pain. My blue eyes quickly find my clock to read the numbers it shows in fear. 11:30, _I woke up at 7:00 today just so I could confess some secret stuff today, damn._

"Daiki" I say to myself as I face my mirror that I'd gotten from my mother. "Calm down it's just a room, you can do this, you will do this!" Yelling the end I take a deep breath and make my way down the wooden stairs. Nervousness grasps me as well as hunder as my black socks hit the bottom step. _You will do this!_

With slow silent steps I make my way down towards the kitchen. My black hoodie seems ten times as heavy as my heart pounds faster. The kitchen creeps closer with every step I take. Soon I'm standing within the room, my fast beating heart stops, goes back to normal as panic grows within me. _Where is it! It's gone!_ I grasp the fallen orange blanket with fear. My eyes then look at the empty sink and lots of panic consumes me. "Crap!" I yell then I run.

"Where are you!" I yell my voice surprising me, _You've never sounded this panicked, even against Kagami_. Spinning around a corner I freeze on the spot, blue eyes widening I feel my heart speed up, but not in fear. No my heart speeds up for just the opposite, attraction.

Shinatro: P.O.V

Watching Taiga eat is the most disgusting thing ever. Even Daiki eats better than him. "What a choice Kuroko" my voice comes out low and an annoying whine comes from the blond to my left. "Nandayo Kise" another whine then escapes the blond. "I said nandayo Kise" get another whine escapes the blond. _Shut Up! Kise!_ Turing to face the model my emerald green eyes peer deep within his golden ones.

"Midorimacchi I have" he says like he's pleading for his life. Pushing up my glasses I huff.

"I'm leaving" with that I stand up to leave but a hand grabs my right arm. Ready to glare and yell at Ryota I turn my head but my eyes widen as they spot that Taiga is indeed the one to have grabbed me.

"I want a one on one later" then he lets go of me and I take my leave from the restaurant. _I need a calm walk, maybe now that Akashi is back to himself I can talk to him, wait no_ , _Kise made him crazy so I'll find him and bring him back._ Happy with my idea I head off in the direction of Seijuro's house. Looking down at my lucky item which is a digital watch my eyes widen at the time 11:31.

"Gosh" my mutter isn't heard by anyone but myself. Continuing on my walk I pass by a neighborhood and a scream makes me freeze on the spot.

"Crap!" _Aomine_ is the only name that comes to mind. My emerald green eyes look at the houses and that's when I realizes one is indeed the Ace of Too's. _Why not maybe that_ _numskull_ _will help me find Akashi._

Walking over to the Power Forwards house is easy. Different thoughts fly by me as I decide on why the teen is screaming. Walking on the sidewalk heading to the blue house I roll my eyes, _how could he have gotten a blue house? Most likely painted it himself._

"Aomine!" I call as I stand before the dark brown oak door. No answer, my emerald green eyes glance up at the large window that's covered by a blue curtain, _is he asleep!?_ Choosing to try and open the door it surprises me a little to find that the golden cool knob turns with no resistance. Entering the house I first notice the second pair of shoes then the red and blue carpet and blue walls.

"Wow" the idiots voice comes from the other room to my left. Removing my shoes my white socks touch the wooden floor and I leap onto his carpet immediately. Looking at the bottom of my feet my eyes narrow _my socks look black, does the idiot know how dirty his house is?_ Then choosing to keep my white socks from getting filthy I put my shoes back on and then make my way to the other room of Daiki's house. A whistle sound enters my ears right as I step foot into the room that Daiki's in. My emerald green eyes widen in shock and fear.

"Hey" Daiki greats me. His voice holding no expression of happiness at my interruption to his business but it doesn't bother me as much as the fact of who else is here.

Daiki: P.O.V

 _Great just great. Now captain nandayo is here to ruin my perfect moment with my new best friend._ "How" The green haired teen mutters in fear and shock as he looks under me. My blue eyes leave the Shooting Guard and fall back to the short Point Guard who is looking at me with red eyes that are demanding attention. "Get off of him!" Shintaro yells with fear. I give him a quick lop sided grin before looking back to Seijuro.

"Sorry but not gonna happen green boy" with a smirk I bring my face closer to Seijuro's and with a smile those beautiful red eyes close. That's when I'm body checked by the Shooting Guard off of the Point Guard.

"Green boy isn't my name!" Shintaro yells before Grabbing Seijuro by his shirt collar. My blue eyes quickly fly over to the discarded cape that was once wrapped up in an orange blanket.

 **Akashi is wearing the Julius Kingsley outfit, besides the cape, from Code Geass Akito The Exiled.**

"No Thanks bud" I say with power in my words I'm about to run into Shintaro and body check him back but before I can even start running the teen falls to his knees. Seijuro stands above him glaring down.

"Understand this Shintaro, I may not be myself completely but thanks to Ryota I now understand what the sick feeling in my gut was. I am still Rakuzan's basketball team captain as well as your previous one. So understand me when I say this, stop now and let Daiki and I play around" green eyes widen.

"Wow" I mutter. Seijuro turns to face me with a smile on his face. "So what is this whole Kise thingy?" I question as my peripheral vision catches Shintaro running away, in his shoes! "Damn you Midorima!" I quickly yell before looking back to the hot dressed Seijuro.

"Well" Seijuro starts to say but I cut him off with a deep kiss. My arms wrap around his neck while he grasps my waist. When I pull away a smirk is on my face.

"You do know that your normal place will be the neck right" Seijuro's reply is a smirk of his own.

"Oh really, well then I guess I'll need to prove you wrong won't I Daiki" grabbing his waist I kiss him again though now we're battling for control. When we both pull apart breathlessly my blue eyes look into red as Seijuro answers my question.

"Ryota made me a drink, that drink held some sort of candy that made me realize some unknown feelings" a smirk grows upon my lips.

"Well for once I'll thank Kise, for now I didn't even need to confess, to be honest I've had plenty of good dreams for a while, all because my little kawaii Point Guard is back" a blush the colour of Seijuro's hair grows upon his face.

"Shut up about the height Daiki" with those words said I quickly go and lock the front door before bringing Seijuro to my room. Leaving the blanket and cape behind.

"Kawaii" Satsuki cues as she watches secretly from her hidden camera in Daiki's oven.


End file.
